xe2x80x94Not Applicablexe2x80x94
xe2x80x94Not Applicablexe2x80x94
The present invention is related to the field of digital data communications between devices for the purpose of maintaining data synchronization.
A Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) is a portable electronic device that accepts and stores information in one or more databases resident in onboard memory. These databases may include data used for an appointment calendar, for example, or an address/telephone book. The information may be for either personal or business use. A PDA user often maintains these databases on a host system, such as a personal computer, as well as on the PDA. By doing so, the user may achieve greater flexibility in the use and updating of database information.
It is generally desirable that the PDA database and the host system database contain the same information, in order to prevent the inadvertent use of xe2x80x9cstalexe2x80x9d, or outdated, information. Thus, it is necessary to xe2x80x9csynchronizexe2x80x9d the databases periodically, i.e., to reflect changes that have been made in one database in the other. It is possible to maintain synchronization by manually copying changes from one database to the other. However, this process can be cumbersome, tedious and error-prone, and therefore in many cases is preferably avoided.
There are existing systems that are designed to accomplish synchronization between a PDA database and a host system database automatically, using synchronization software and/or hardware. For example, in one currently available system, a user synchronizes a PDA database with a host system database by installing the PDA into a special xe2x80x9ccradlexe2x80x9d connected to the host system and executing a xe2x80x9chot-syncxe2x80x9d process. The PDA and host system exchange data that reflects the changes made to the respective databases since the last synchronization. Each system modifies its respective database accordingly, so that upon completion of the synchronization process the respective databases are identical.
Synchronization procedures such as described above may be inconvenient for a user, because of the requirement that the PDA be placed in a cradle that is physically connected to the host system. The user may find it difficult or impossible to return to the cradle to synchronize the databases. For example, the user may be a xe2x80x9cmobilexe2x80x9d user, such as a salesperson, who remains away from the host system for extended periods. In such a case, the user is required to either transfer changes manually, or to use the PDA and/or host system databases in an unsynchronized manner, running the risk of using stale information.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for wireless hot-synchronization of a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) device with a host system is disclosed. The system avoids the use of a cradle tethered to the host system, along with the attendant inconvenience.
The disclosed system includes a hot-sync server that establishes a wireless hot-sync channel between a PDA and a host system, such as a personal computer. The PDA includes a wireless transceiver, such as a radio-frequency (RF) transceiver, for communication over a wireless link with the hot-sync server also having a wireless transceiver. The host system and hot-sync server are communicatively coupled to each other, for example via a local area network (LAN). Upon receiving a hot-sync request over the wireless link from the PDA, the hot-sync server establishes a network connection with the host system. The PDA and host system then exchange data packets over the hot-sync channel that includes the wireless channel between the PDA and the hot-sync server and the network connection between the hot-sync server and the host system. Preferably, the data exchange is performed using a standard communication protocol.
In general, the hot-sync system can support synchronization among a number of PDAs and respective host systems. The system may rely on a single hot-sync server or on multiple servers, to provide increased capacity and/or to enhance system availability. The hot-sync system can enhance the usability of PDAs and similar untethered devices, providing database users with accurate data while reducing physical constraints imposed on the synchronization process.
Other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention are disclosed in the detailed description that follows.